


Now I Lay Him Down to Sleep

by ConnerieCollective



Series: The Honorables [1]
Category: The Conneries
Genre: Conneries and Tuckers, Crossover Fandoms - Freeform, Happy, OC's - Freeform, Other, Sad, The Thick Of It - Freeform, Wakes & Funerals, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnerieCollective/pseuds/ConnerieCollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU, where Prime Minister Harold Connerie, has died. It's his funeral and his wife Elayne tells Malcolm that she knows, and that it's alright. Not very descriptive in who all is there, it's entirely focused on Elayne and Malcolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Him Down to Sleep

**Now I Lay Him Down To Sleep**

Elayne never looked good in she didn’t like it, she didn’t like how somber it made her look. Harold made Black look good, made it something sexy, but she, she loved color. And Harold loved her to wear color, so she didn’t wear black to his funeral, she wore a cream dress, cream jacket, cream was smooth, and delightful on anything. And so to honor her husband as they lowered him into the ground, well, she just wanted to be different. Because that was who they were, as a couple, different. 

Tossing a rose and dirt, and blowing a kiss to the pearl casket she says her silent goodbye. He had been sick for some time, but she was there to hold him and kiss his brow as he faded away. The love of her life, and she never once regretted it. 

Waiting for Malcolm Tucker to throw a rose and say his own goodbye, she stands patiently. She was close to the younger man, younger meaning 50 some odd year old. And when he returns she takes his arm and they start back towards the car to go to her home, to have their wake. Malcolm had always been apart of Harold’s and her’s life, even when he wasn’t around, Harold had kept tabs on whatever Malcolm was doing. Including making a tweety, even Elyane had made one, it was rather fun sending tweets, the new age, still always trying to be hip. She knew Malcolm was special to Harold, Harold loved Malcolm like he loved her. Harold had so much love to give, to the public, to anyone he helped, so many sleepless nights of Harold just trying to work and break his mind and back as he slaved to make sure he ran the country right. 

Looking to the grey haired man next to her in the limo, Elayne reaches up and gently straightens his tie, and then strokes his cheek gently. Malcolm is silent, which is very new to her, since he was always such a booming presence in their lives. It makes a tear run down Malcolm’s cheek, which she gently wipes away.

“He loved you so much.” Elayne whispers to him softly, and Malcolm looks to the white haired woman, a mixture of shame, and distraught. Which Elayne just shakes her head to try and ease him back. 

“He never told me anything, but I knew..I have known for years and years Malcolm..You weren't trying to ever steal him away from me..And he wasn’t going to leave me, but he certainly never wanted you to leave him either.” Elayne laughs softly and then leans back in her seat and just watches the still shamed and embarrassed face fall over Malcolm.

“Why are you so okay with this?” Malcolm finally asks, which prompts a shrug. 

“Because, I just am, I always have been..Harold never talked about it, but i think he knew, he knew I knew. And saw I wasn’t bothered by it..I mean there were times when you two didn’t even try and hide...And you were not the quietest of lovers, even though you tried so hard to be. I loved him though, I still love him..And even if he would go away with you on trips and come back, he’d be so happy to see me. And not as in unhappy to be away from you, it tore him up I could see, didn’t find it fair to love two people..He loved so hard, and so passionately..He wouldn’t do something, even so much as a little kiss, unless he meant it with all his soul...So it was fine for me, that he had another person to love. And it did not bother me, that it was a male. Actually I quite loved the idea of him being in love with a male, there would be no chance of you two getting pregnant.” Elayne jokes softly, and that made Malcolm laugh softly. 

“I know the last twenty years, I haven’t..I only came during events to see you-”

“You don’t have too explain yourself...I just don’t want you to think..That just because he is gone, that you were just..A side woman or anything..He loved you, and if he would of figured a way to keep you and make sure you were happy, I’m sure he would have. But you needed to move on, and he understood that..It’s a new age, but even with him gone, he shan’t be gone forever..He is remembered in history and in our hearts.”

“I said it to him, and I’ll fuckin’ say it to you too...Fuckin’ hell, you are smooth.”

“Hey! That's my line I used on Harold all the time!” Elayne and Malcolm share a laugh and then just share a hard drink, they still had the fucking wake to deal with after all.


End file.
